


It's Not Indifference, It's Denial

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally gratuitous porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Indifference, It's Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/81665.html)

The look in Clark’s eyes is familiar and reflects Lex’s own feelings about being near him. Apathy.

_You can’t upset me anymore, Clark. You can’t because I don’t care._

Lana’s coming over later and that’s far more important because she’s the only real thing in Lex’s life right now, the only thing that makes him feel liked. Whereas Clark seems to have become Smallville’s resident expert at making Lex feel like scum.

Not anymore though. He’s not letting Clark get to him anymore.

“Thanks for your help with Chloe,” Clark says, taking Lex by surprise. Clark rarely shows gratitude, and even though he doesn’t sound or look like he means it, it cheers Lex up immeasurably.

“You’re welcome, Clark,” he says, suddenly amused.

Clark sits down on the couch in Lex’s den, which is odd. He hasn’t made himself comfortable in Lex’s space for quite a while, but he genuinely looks like he’s not going anywhere any time soon.

Lex stands where he is, looking over at Clark, curious to see what Clark will say next. He waits.

When Clark looks up at Lex it’s a shock to find himself feeling that old attraction resurfacing. His eyes are drawn to Clark’s mouth and he clenches his jaw a little, annoyed at himself for not being more in control of his emotions.

Clark is staring at him but still not speaking. Lex stares back and can’t think of anything to say.

Walking over and standing in front of Clark feels like the natural progression to this non-conversation. Somebody needs to do something and Clark’s not the most proactive when it comes to…

What _is_ going on here?

The way Clark’s eyes fix on Lex’s crotch - which admittedly, is at Clark’s eye level - might be the answer to that question, but Lex still isn’t quite willing to believe that.

“Did you want something else?” Lex asks, keeping his voice expressionless.

Clark’s gaze slides up Lex’s body until their eyes meet again. No smile, no words, just a small shake of his head. But he does shift down a little in his seat and spread his legs. Movement that could be totally innocent but that Lex knows isn’t. Lex looks down at Clark’s thighs and steps forward so the fronts of his legs are touching the base of the couch and he’s in between Clark’s legs.

That action alone, his own forwardness, is enough to make Lex’s cock twitch with anticipation. And the way Clark’s eyes are back looking at his groin is really encouraging his cock into an erection. An erection, whose progress Clark is watching intently.

Still nothing from Clark. He still won’t do anything, so Lex, who seems to have gone completely insane in the last minute, starts unbuckling his belt, a part of him incredibly turned on by the fact that Clark is just acting as a spectator.

He pulls the belt out of the loops and drops it on the floor. Then he undoes the button on his pants and slowly pulls down the zip. Clark’s eyes are roving all over him now – face, chest, crotch, chest, face, but always back to his crotch, and then Clark licks his lips.

Lex pushes his boxers down over his erection and lets Clark look at him for a while.

He takes himself in hand and strokes once, twice and then Clark’s hands are gripping Lex’s thighs and he’s moving forward. He looks up into Lex’s eyes and Lex whispers, “Do it.”

Watching Clark’s lips close over the head of his cock is possibly the horniest thing Lex has ever seen, although he changes his mind about that when Clark’s head sinks down and Lex watches his cock disappear. Jesus. He’s right inside Clark’s throat and Clark doesn’t even gag.

Has Clark done this before? Lex’s pleasure is immediately tinged with wild jealously at the idea of it. But he dismisses the thought as ridiculous – there’s no way Clark has had another cock inside him. No way this isn’t the first blowjob Clark’s ever given. Clark's only doing this because it's Lex.

God, that mouth. Clark’s lips. Hot, wet tongue, Lex’s cock slippery with saliva, and he pumps into Clark again and again. Fucks Clark’s mouth. Breathes loudly through his nose. Starts talking…

“Oh God yeah. Fuck. Suck me, Clark. God you’re so good.”

Clark seems to like that because he moans and sucks harder, wraps a hand around the base of Lex’s cock so he can stroke him as well and Lex can’t take his eyes off him. He wants to film it, he wants to film Clark sucking his cock so he can watch it again and again. Relive it.

Lex puts his hands in Clark’s hair, grips him tight, holds him in place while his thrusts get progressively wilder, as he fucks in progressively harder. Clark takes it easily. Beautiful and sexy and so damn good at sucking cock Lex wonders how he’ll ever get over this.

“Clark, God Clark, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-“

Unable to hold off any longer, Lex lets go; spills his come into Clark’s mouth, bliss of orgasm blinding him, deafening him, making him dumb. He doesn’t fall over afterwards but only because Clark’s holding him still and has his arms wrapped around Lex’s thighs, his cheek pressed against Lex’s belly.

Seconds pass and then Clark looks up at Lex, eyes full of need. Lex tucks himself away and pulls up his zip to stop his trousers falling down, then he pulls Clark to his feet so he can kiss him. Mouths together and Lex can taste his own come mixed in with the heady taste of Clark. When they break, Clark moans.

“Lex-“ Voice pleading and there’s no way Lex won’t give Clark everything - _anything_ \- he wants. Lex pulls at Clark’s tee shirt and Clark does the rest, flinging it to the side and then attacking his own fly. This is good. Lex wants Clark naked.

Naked and God, so hard.

“Lie back on the couch,” Lex says to him and blinks back his re-emerging lust at the sight of Clark’s long, perfect, golden body reclining on the couch, one arm slung over the back of the couch, the other hand gripping the front, both knees slightly bent, thighs parted, cock stiff and wet at the tip. Lex’s mouth starts to water.

But as much as he wants Clark in his mouth, he wants more to see Clark, to watch him. So he kneels down next to the couch and takes Clark’s cock in his hand. Starts stroking up and down and Clark stares into Lex’s eyes, his excitement obvious and contagious.

God, he’s like something out of a porn film. So hot, so turned on, thrusting into Lex’s fist, writhing about on the couch, mouth open and fuck, he’s so gorgeous, so noisy. Panting loudly, occasional moans like he’s in pain. Lex leans over and messily kisses him, just because he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t, and then Clark’s body goes rigid for a second.

Come starts shooting out of Clark’s cock, going all over his stomach and Lex’s hand, and Clark’s shuddering, gasping, god, _coming_ so _hard_ , and Lex is ready to go another round now.

He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks a stripe through the come on his fingers, sucks them into his mouth while Clark stares on, captivated. When his hand is clean he bends his head and starts lapping the come off Clark’s stomach, sliding his tongue over him, learning what he tastes like.

A strangled cry above him and then Clark’s pushing Lex away. Lex looks up and Clark’s face is a mask of pure horror. Lex spins around on his knees, to see what Clark is looking at and almost chokes at the sight of Lana in the doorway, standing perfectly still, unblinking, staring at them both.

“Lana,” they say in unison.

Fuck. How the fuck long has she been there? Not that it matters. Even if she’d only just arrived, it’s pretty fucking obvious what Clark and Lex were up to.

Clark’s scrambling around, pulling on his jeans, and Lex is grateful that he, at least, is dressed. He stands up.

“I can’t believe this,” Lana chokes out in a quiet voice.

“Lana,” Clark says quickly. “It’s not-“ but he stops himself because even Clark’s not that idiotic a liar.

Lex finds it hard to even look at her.

“How long have-“

“This is the only time,” Lex cuts in. “I swear.”

Lana laughs bitterly. “That’s not what I was going to ask,” she says. She practically spits it.

Lex looks over at Clark to see how he’s coping with all this and he’s got his jeans on but not his tee shirt and, oh dear, he’s still got come on his stomach. Lex wants to laugh but thinks better of it.

“How long have you... wanted each other?”

That seems to stump Clark whose mouth just hangs open uselessly and Lex already knows he’s not going to answer that question.

After a long silence, Lana nods. Then she turns on her heel and walks out without another word.

Clark seems to be in shock. He doesn’t move or say anything or do anything except stare at the empty space where Lana had been standing.

Lex sits down on the couch and blows the air out of his mouth noisily. So that’s that then. No more Lana in his life.

Eventually Clark sits next to him. Lex knows he should probably ask Clark to leave and then maybe go and do something useful, but he has absolutely no desire to move and it seems Clark feels the same way. They sit in silence for many minutes.

“Well at least neither of us can have her now,” Lex says, looking over at Clark.

Clark looks like he wants to smile but doesn’t think he should. Instead he nods. “Yeah.”

“Are you going to go after her?” Lex asks.

Clark looks at him. “To say what?”

Lex thinks. “Good point.” He bites his lip and rolls an idea around in his head for a second, then says, “Do you want to come upstairs with me?”

That smile. Clark’s smile. Lex shivers and can’t tear his eyes away.

“I shouldn’t,” Clark says, grinning.

Lex stands and holds out his hand. “Come on,” he says. He wants to fuck Clark through the bed, and soon.

Clark stands up too and takes Lex's hand.

Sometimes life is amazingly unpredictable. Lex smiles to himself and takes Clark upstairs.


End file.
